Jinx's First Night
by The Weatherbug
Summary: Jinx's first night with the League of Legends and it's not going too well,


Jinx's First Night

"Another!" she bellowed with her mug in the air.

The bartender rolled his eyes, "This is your 9th drink, I suggest slowing down."

"I said anothaaaaeeerrrr!" she smiled deviously than made a small high pitched noise, losing her smile almost immediately her forehead smacked the counter and both her arms dropped onto the bar, the mug still upright in her hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked walking over to where she sat. She gave no reply but after a moment her mug lifted off the bar and began rocking back and forth asking to be filled. He rolled his eyes again and took the mug from her than refilled it and slid it down to her. The mug hit her in the side of the head, "Sorry about that!"

He rushed over with a rag but as he got to her her head lifted quickly and her bright red eyes danced around the to the door. At that moment the door swung open and in stepped Gangplank. He immediately walked across to the bar and took a seat by Jinx. "I'll take that" he grabbed the freshly poured drink and tilted his head back finishing it in one large gulp.

"That was my drink!" Jinx snapped at him with a slur in her words. She dropped a closed fist on the bar and demanded him to give her drink back. Gangplank simply laughed and ordered two more drinks. The bartender grabbed the mug and a new, filled them both to the brim with mead.

"About time!" Jinx snapped at the bartender than proceeded to take a big drink out of her cup. After a moment she put the cup down and looked over at Gangplank, "So why are Yoouuuu heeerreeeee," she burped and laughed, "Going to try and give the new girl a hard time? If so, good luck!" she laughed and took another smaller drink.

"Something like that, What's yir name girl?" Gangplank asked with his mug to his lips.

She simply grunted. "So the big bad pirate is interested in lil ol' me now? Blahh.." she took a drink and sighed, "My names Jinx, try not to forget it."

He laughed and finished his drink than called for another. While the bartender refilled it he turned to towards her, "Jinx eh?"

She simply grunted and dropped her head on the bar again and proceeded to shake her cup. He came back with Gangplank's drink and took her mug for a refill. "Yes! Jinx... they had said I'd get to shoot at people and blow stuffs up! But they took my guns and bombs and toys from me at the gate! They took everything frommm meeeee! Said I'd be a liability and a risk outside the arena... I over heard them talking about locking me in my quarters until my first match!"

Gangplank simply laughed and held up his mug. "Yur toy's will be returned."

"Yeah? How do you know? Should I even trust you?" she grabbed her mug and took a drink immediately.

"Trusting me isn't recommended by most."

"I suppose not, the infamous Gangplank." Jinx had added a power of authority to his name, as if he were royalty or something. "I bet I can out drink you!"

"Oh really now, that a fact?" he laughed and chugged the rest of his third drink. "How many have you had so far?"

"She's on her thirteenth drink." the bartender grabbed his mug and refilled it quickly, "She's only been here for two hours."

"Really now, thirteen drinks in two hours? You drink like a pirate!" he laughed and chugged the mug in hand.

"I don't like drinking, I prefer blowing holes in buildings..." she stood up chugged the rest of her drink and put the mug upside down on the counter. "I'm outta here." without a slight stumble she walked out the door leaving him sitting there alone.

She crossed a small courtyard, there were others dotting the area as she stumbled out all eyes turned on her. She felt their eyes on her so she grabbed one of her tails and started swinging it in a circle. "What! I'm trying to find my room!" she shouted impotently. It was Lux who offered to help her to her quarters.

"Umm, you're Jinx right?" Lux asked somewhat quietly obviously she had noticed how intoxicated Jinx had become.

"Yes, I'm Jinx. I want Pow-Pow back!" she gave a psychotic laugh and just dropped where she stood to be sitting with her legs crossed and her hands in her lap. She was sitting in the middle of the courtyard.

"Jinx, your room is down the hall from mine. I can lead you there if you'd like." she laughed a little at Jinx's sudden drop to the ground.

"So where to than... who are you?" Jinx looked up at the woman standing beside her.

"That way," she pointed at the eastern door. "And I'm Lux."

Jinx stood up without using her hands, but by simply unfolding her legs under her. She smiled a little and headed for the door slowly picking up speed; breaking into a sprint she jumped and kicked the door as hard as she could. The door gave way and swung open with a nice dent in the hard thick wood. Jinx landed flat on her ass and laid there laughing hysterically. Everyone had watched it happen and no one was amused.

"Why'd you go and do that?" Lux didn't see a reason to to ask that question, but she wanted Jinx to get up and out.

"THEY TOOOOK MY GUNS AND GRANADESSSSSS!" she yelled rolling over onto her stomach and looking at Lux with a big frown on her face, her blood red eyes reflecting a childish pout.

"Lets get you to your room." Lux said with a sigh. She waited for jinx to stand up and than they continued down the halls and through the building. "So why are you here?" she asked to break the silence between them.

"I was offered an opportunity to be destructive with more risks than ever. But as soon as I got here, they took everything fun away..." She still had a drunken slur but she wasn't stumbling now.

"Well here we are, your rooms two doors down I think. Check your key, it should have your room number engraved on it." Lux entered her room leaving Jinx alone in the hallway.

Jinx walked down the hall until she found the room matching the key. She entered it to find a rather plain living quarters. With a sigh she walked to the edge of the bed and dropped onto it letting her legs hang off the side. It was comfy... soo soo comfy... she looked up and saw a small block of wood with a few cutting knives sticking in it. She smiled deviously once again, rolled off the bed and went over to them. She grabbed the biggest one and than proceeded to carve her smiley face into the outside of her door. She also carved her name into it and than went back to the bed. She rolled over stabbed the knife into the side of it and fell asleep.


End file.
